Senpai tomará la responsabilidad
by PalomitaNegra
Summary: Sawamura está ocasionando una fuerte tensión en el equipo antes del torneo de otoño. Miyuki, como actual capitán de Seidou, le pedirá ayuda a Chris para que controle al joven pitcher. (Chrisawa)


**Título:** Senpai tomará la responsabilidad (One-shot)  
 **Autora:** Paloma Negra  
 **Pareja:** ChriSawa  
 **Serie:** Diamond no Ace  
 **Género:** Comedia - Romance - Fluff - Warm and Fuzzy Feeling  
 **Advertencias:** Lime  
 **Clasificación:** Recomendado para mayores de 14 años.  
 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Yuji Terajima.

«««««««««««««««««« »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

 **SENPAI TOMARÁ LA RESPONSABILIDAD**

Faltaba poco para el torneo de otoño, y se podía sentir una sensación de ansiedad dentro del equipo de Seidou que se intensificaba aún más cuando Sawamura expresaba, eufóricamente, cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza. Furuya, en vez de ayudar y calmar a Sawamura por el bien de equipo, era el jugador que más lo sacaba de quicio mostrándole el número uno que tenía en su espalda. Haruichi, por su parte, intentaba calmarlo mediante la palabra, sin embargo eso no funcionaba en absoluto.

—Ese Sawaidiota no entiende con golpes ni palabras, comienza a ser un fastidio para los entrenamientos.— dijo Kuramochi con el ceño fruncido y una voz más grave de lo normal, al ver a los tres jugadores de primero interactuando. Kawakami parecía preocupado mientras escuchaba con atención, pues había presenciado al inicio del entrenamiento la feroz patada que el agresivo bateador le había dado a Sawamura.

— ¡Miyuki!— gritó de pronto el entrenador desde la banca fijando su firme mirada al jugador mencionado.

El capitán volteó a mirar al entrenador, y logró captar en seguida la idea. Asintió con la cabeza para luego retirarse a los camarines, con la careta entre sus brazos, aprovechando que el pitcher se encontraba distraído tomando un poco de agua.

—Debo seguir mejorando.— regañaba entre dientes Sawamura dejando la botella de lado y mirando a su alrededor. — ¿Eh? ¿Dónde se fue Miyuki?— gritó dando exagerados giros con su brazo izquierdo con la clara intención de lanzar la bola. —¡No puedo mejorar si no practico!

— ¡Cállate Sawamura! Todos se están retirando del entrenamiento, el tiempo se acabó.— dijo Maezono desde la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué?! — miró hacia todos lados descubriendo que la mayoría se encontraba a pocos pasos de la salida del gimnasio. Caminó deprisa donde se encontraba el entrenador para quedar frente a él.

— ¡Esto no puede acabar, _bosu_!— exclamó asustado. —Mire la hora, aún queda mucho tiempo para que termine el entrenamiento.

El entrenador se cruzó de brazos y una vena se le asomó en la frente cuando las quejas se volvieron interminables. Kuramochi quien estaba cerca de la salida, corrió hasta Sawamura a gran velocidad para tomar impulso y le lanzó una fuerte patada en el trasero.

—El entrenador aclaró el horario desde el comienzo del entrenamiento, Sawaidiota.— le dijo enojado. —Te golpearé de nuevo si escucho otra queja.

Sawamura se sobó el trasero y apretó sus dientes. Mientras gruñía miró a Haruichi esperando que contradijera todo ese mal entendido.

—Lo siento Sawamura, es cierto. El gimnasio lo cerrarán antes porque se aproxima un tifón.— dijo agachando su cabeza en señal de culpabilidad.

Miyuki apareció en escena y le hizo una señal afirmativa al entrenador. El hombre permaneció serio, y tras despedirse se retiró del gimnasio.

El catcher caminó en dirección a Sawamura sonriendo con picardía y riendo malvadamente. El brillo de sus lentes no dejaba ver sus ojos, lo cual ayudaba a intensificar su aura siniestra. Al llegar donde estaba su objetivo, apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del pitcher. Kuramochi y Haruichi se quedaron a observar la escena.

—Tengo un encargo muy importante y urgente para ti.

— ¿Eh, yo?— preguntó indicándose con el dedo y mirando hacia ambos lados. —Será posible que, ¿Se trata de un súper entrenamiento secreto?— volvió a preguntar esta vez con un brillo en sus ojos.

—No te ilusiones tanto.— murmuró sin dejar de sonreír. —Mira, debes entregar este pergamino a Chris lo antes posible. Tiene que llegar hoy a sus manos.

— ¡Chris-senpai! ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!— exclamó conmovido. En el fondo de su ser sospechaba que se trataba de una petición formal para recibir un entrenamiento personalizado de béisbol solo para él, por lo que no dudó en tomar el pergamino y salir corriendo del gimnasio.

—Espera Sawamura, aún no te he dado la dirección...

Sawamura comenzó a reír fuertemente mientras regresaba avergonzado. Los tres jugadores que quedaban en el gimnasio suspiraron en tanto el catcher le pasaba Sawamura un papel con la dirección y un par de indicaciones. Tras esto, el pitcher se despidió cortésmente de sus compañeros, no sin antes dirigirse a su habitación para cambiarse.

Haruichi que había observado sigilosamente la escena completa, se acercó al capitán.

—Miyuki-kun, ¿Qué decía el pergamino?

—Nada importante, digamos que solo le estoy pasando el problema a Chris. Confío en él.— dijo con cara de zorro astuto. Haruichi tragó saliva sin entender muy bien el método que podría usar Chris para calmar la ansiedad de Sawamura. El capitán seguía sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Eran las ocho y media de la noche, cuando Sawamura al fin había encontrado la casa de su superior. Tocó el timbre varias veces al no recibir una respuesta y se sentó al lado del portón para esperarlo. Miró el pergamino que tenía en sus manos cuando de pronto una gota cayó sobre el objeto. Miró hacia arriba y con la poca luz que quedaba del día, logró ver muchas nubes negras. A esa hora comenzaba a sentirse el frío de otoño. A los pocos segundos después, un aguacero cayó sobre el sector. Sawamura no teniendo dónde refugiarse y sabiendo que el pergamino se podría estropear, lo escondió entre su ropa y lo protegió de la lluvia.

Los minutos pasaban y Chris no aparecía. El aguacero se había detenido, sin embargo un fuerte viento helado continuaba con el clima adverso. Sawamura miraba el piso y sacaba su celular cada cinco minutos para ver la hora. A pesar de que se encontraba desanimado, aún tenía la esperanza de que Chris se presentara en cualquier momento. Justamente eso sucedió, cuando levantó la vista para mirar la esquina más cercana, vio a Takigawa acercarse con un paraguas en la mano. Vestía un largo abrigo color café, pantalones oscuros y zapatos negros. Su superior corrió hasta él al hacer contacto visual.

— ¡Chris-senpai!— exclamó poniéndose de pie muy animado.

— ¡Lo lamento, Sawamura!— se disculpó mirándolo con tristeza. —Miyuki me avisó que vendrías, pero he llegado tarde porque tenía la hora atrasada.— se excusó Chris avergonzado.

—No se preocupe, senpai, yo sabía que llegaría, pero para la próxima vez, deberíamos intercambiar números...— respondió Sawamura sonriendo enérgicamente antes de buscar el pergamino entre sus ropas y pasárselo a su superior. —Traigo este mensaje para usted, senpai.

Chris agradeció el favor y extendió una parte del pergamino para hacerse una idea más clara de lo que le había hablado Miyuki por celular. La luz del alumbrado público había sido suficiente para ver el mensaje escrito.

" _Estimado Chris:_

 _Sawamura era el problema que te mencioné. Te lo dejo en tus manos._

 _¡Suerte!, Miyuki_ "

— ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?— murmuró sorprendido y enrollando el pergamino lentamente mientras intentaba mantener una actitud serena. " _Si lo pienso de forma lógica, Sawamura está aumentando la ansiedad del equipo. Solo debería conversar seriamente con él para solucionar el problema, supongo, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué Miyuki me mandó un pergamino para un mensaje tan corto..._ "

— ¿Qué dice Chris-senpai? ¿Puedo ver? ¿Es algún súper entrenamiento?

—Eh... no, es decir, prefiero leerlo más tarde y con calma. Entremos, hace mucho frío.

Sawamura se sorprendió al ser invitado a pasar a la casa de su superior. Sintió que toda la hora que había estado esperando había valido más que la pena solo por el hecho de poder estar con Chris, y más ahora por conocer su casa.

Eijun, ignorando el temporal que ya venía sintiéndose, pasó entusiasmado a la casa de Chris, no sin antes, sacar sus zapatillas que se encontraban mojadas. Sin embargo, Chris había notado que no solo las zapatillas de su escandaloso aprendiz estaban empapadas, sino que toda su ropa, incluso debajo de su chaqueta.

Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto habría pensado que se había dado una ducha con la ropa puesta.

— ¿Quieres darte un baño mientras pongo a secar tu ropa?— preguntó Chris desabotonándose su abrigo. Su aprendiz asentía con la cabeza con timidez. —Podrías resfriarte si te quedas así. Pensándolo bien deberías quedarte, mi padre me dijo que pasará un tifón esta noche.

—¿Tu padre está en camino?

—No, él está en Estados Unidos promocionando su nuevo libro. Volverá dentro de unos días a Japón.

—Ya veo.

—Puedes dejar la ropa en la lavandería, está al final del pasillo, hay una bata colgada en la puerta, yo por mientras iré a preparar el baño.

—¡Sí, Chris-senpai, como ordene!

Chris suspiró y vio como Sawamura iba caminando con la espalda recta hasta el final del pasillo y entraba a la habitación indicada. Aliviado, se dirigió al baño principal de su casa, el cual se encontraba en el segundo piso. Lo primero que hizo fue llenar la bañera de agua caliente, luego busco un par de toallas. Finalmente se acercó a la escalera y llamó a Sawamura.

El joven apareció rápidamente a las afueras del baño, donde Chris lo esperaba.

—Chris-senpai, ¿usted también tomará un baño?

—No, aún no, tal vez tome uno mas tarde.— respondió aprovechando de observar el atuendo que llevaba Sawamura el cual consistía en una enorme bata que le llegaba casi a los talones. —Bien, te dejaré aquí. Cuando termines, puedes entrar a la habitación que está al frente del baño. Es una habitación para las visitas. En el armario tengo ropa para que te cambies, puedes escoger la que más te acomode. Ahora iré a preparar la cena.

— ¡Chris-senpai!— gritó emocionado. —Le agradezco su hospitalidad, pero después del baño pensaba irme a casa, no es necesario que me quede a cenar, eso sería...

—Sawamura.— interrumpió con una leve sonrisa. —No te dejaré ir.— Sawamura se extrañó al escuchar estas palabras. —Es peligroso que andes por las calles cuando se aproxima un tifón.

—Un tifón... ¡Oh! ¡Un tifón!— exclamó sorprendido mientras Chris intentaba comprender la falta de atención de su aprendiz. —Creo haber escuchado sobre eso durante el entrenamiento. Pero de todas formas, no quiero ser una molestia.

—Sawamura, no eres ninguna molestia.— le replicó percatándose que el joven no parecía muy convencido con sus palabras. —Acaso, ¿te gustaría saber el contenido del pergamino?— preguntó Chris intentando sonar interesante.

—¡S-sí!— gritó el joven sintiéndose nervioso.

—Bien, pero primero ve a darte un baño, luego vístete y avisa a tus padres que pasarás la noche aquí.

—¡Si Chris-senpai, lo que usted diga!

—Iré a preparar la cena.— le dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa como si estuviese tratando con un niño. Sawamura también le sonrió muy animado y entró al baño. Tras sacarse la bata y dejarla doblada en un mueble, se sumergió en el agua caliente y cerró los ojos. Se sentía muy a gusto en casa de Chris y eso se reflejaba claramente en la extraña expresión de relajación que tenía en su rostro.

La tormenta se iba intensificando con el pasar de las horas. Tanto el sonido del viento golpeando las ventanas, como los aguaceros, se volvían más frecuentes. Sawamura, quien ya había terminado de darse un baño, ya se encontraba relajado a pesar de todo el ruido que originaba el tifón. Con la bata puesta, caminó hasta el teléfono que se encontraba en el pasillo y llamó a su abuelo para avisarle que no regresaría a casa. Cuando colgó, caminó hasta la habitación que su superior le había indicado para que buscara ropa seca. Al momento de sacarse la bata y quedar completamente desnudo, había recordado que todas sus prendas las había dejado en la lavandería y que en estos momentos lo más probable es que estarían metidas dentro de una lavadora, lo cual haría imposible vestirse con lo más básico; su ropa interior.

Mientras tanto, Chris había encendido la chimenea que tenía en la sala de estar y preparado una cena muy contundente en poco tiempo. Se había vestido con un traje muy sencillo y sofisticado. Parecía un caballero europeo con sus pantalones beige, sus mocasines cafés confeccionados en cuero, una camisa de cuadros de tonalidades tierra y un chaleco verde oscuro de escote v sin mangas. Su cabello lucía perfecto, con dos mechones tocando su frente y el resto peinado hacia atrás.

Los minutos pasaban desde que la cena estaba lista, y no había señales de joven pitcher. Chris empezaba a impacientarse. En su mente intentaba convencerse de que la cena o su propio aspecto bien cuidado no tenía la intención de impresionar a Sawamura, sin embargo todas sus acciones lo traicionaban. Pequeños detalles tales como atenuar las luces, encender varias velas, mirarse en el espejo para ver su cabello, y por sobre todo, imaginar la sonrisa de Sawamura al ver la mesa servida. Llegó un punto en que comenzó a cuestionarse el por qué parecía tan ansioso. ¿En qué momento se había llegado a encariñar tanto con él a tal punto de fijarse en el más mínimo detalle para impresionarlo?

—Senpai...— escuchó una débil voz que provenía cerca de la puerta del comedor que interrumpió su soliloquio . —Senpai, disculpe la demora.— volvió a intervenir tímidamente con la cabeza agachada y retrocediendo para esconderse detrás de la puerta.

Con solo escuchar la voz de su aprendiz sus pulsaciones se aceleraron y cualquier preocupación que tenía hasta ese momento se desvaneció en su mente.

—Sawamura, no te había escuchado. ¿Lograste encontrar algo que te acomodara?— preguntó volteándose para observar la elección de su atuendo.

—Si, espero que no le moleste lo que esté usando.— respondió en voz aún más baja.

" _¿Por qué tan tímido ahora? Es solo ropa._ " pensó sonrojándose un poco. Era extraño ver esa faceta de Sawamura por algo tan sencillo, ya que por lo general cuando pasaba alguna vergüenza siempre ocurrían en el transcurso de algún partido y frente a muchas personas. —No me importa que hayas ocupado mi ropa, no tienes de qué avergon...

Eijun dio unos pasos para mostrarse por completo. Andaba usando una hermosa yukata de color azul y unas sandalias de madera. Era una prenda poco común para usarla en otoño, y más aún cuando el tiempo no era muy favorable.

—Lo siento si es muy inapropiado...— Takigawa quedó boquiabierto sin poder terminar de hablar y cuando terminó de verlo de pies a cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te luce bien.

—Gracias Chris-senpai...— dijo levantando la mirada y alegrándose instantáneamente. Su ánimo subió y comenzó a caminar orgulloso con su traje hasta sentarse en la silla del pequeño comedor que estaba contiguo a la sala de estar. Observó con atención la cena que había preparado su superior que consistían en spaghetti a la boloñesa. —¡Se ve delicioso! ¡Gracias por la comida!— gritó antes de comenzar a comer muy animado. Chris también se había sentado y hacia pausas entre cada bocado para ver cómo se alimentaba el joven pitcher. —¡Senpai, cocina muy bien!

—No comas tan rápido.— dijo Chris sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Tiene razón, debo asegurarme de saborear con calma su comida.

Esta vez, Eijun se tomó las cosas con calma y las porciones que envolvía en su tenedor se volvieron más pequeñas.

—Sawamura, ¿cómo han estado los entrenamientos en Seidou?— preguntó Chris con un tono de seriedad. Era la situación perfecta para hablar sobre ese tema que le había encargado Miyuki.

—Bien, supongo, deberían darnos más tiempo para entrenar, paso mucho tiempo sentado en la escuela.— respondió despreocupadamente antes de meterse otro bocado y masticarlo lentamente.

— ¿Te sientes presionado en tu posición actual? ¿Qué hay de Furuya?— tras escuchar esa pregunta, Eijun frunció el ceño y masticó un poco más rápido para responder lo antes posible.

— ¡Tsk, yo seguiré luchando por ser el as, y estoy seguro que llegaremos al torneo nacional! ¡Es una meta que cumpliremos todos como equipo!

Takigawa sacó una pequeña libreta y anotó un par de cosas con un lápiz que había sacado de su bolsillo.

—- ¿Y cómo ha estado tu comportamiento dentro del equipo?

—- ¿Ah?

—- ¿Has estado más ansioso de lo normal durante los entrenamientos?

—-N-no lo sé.— respondió Eijun pensativo y recordando su comportamiento durante el entrenamiento de ese día. —Nunca me he fijado en esas cosas. ¿En qué podría afectarme?

—Puede que estés sintiendo el cuerpo más tenso. Y además de perjudicarte a ti, podrías estar proyectando esa misma ansiedad al equipo. Puedo darte algunos consejos que te harán manejar la ansiedad.

Eijun intentaba escuchar con atención mientras jugaba con el tenedor, cuando de pronto, el objeto salió disparado sobre la mesa, pasando al lado de la oreja de Chris y cayendo finalmente al suelo. Sawamura reaccionó juntando sus rodillas con fuerza y empezó a sudar de los nervios en tanto pedía disculpas. Chris le dijo que no se preocupara, que él recogería el tenedor, pero Eijun insistió en que él lo haría. Ambos se agacharon para buscar el tenedor perdido y se encontraron debajo de la mesa. Sawamura sonreía avergonzado y Chris sonreía muy tranquilo. Ambos divisaron el tenedor al mismo tiempo y cuando intentaron tomarlo, la mano del pitcher se posó sobre la de su superior. Eijun se puso más nervioso que antes e intentó pararse, pero se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa y comenzó a sobarse mientras brotaban una que otra lágrima de sus ojos. No sabía hasta qué punto su torpeza lo dejaría como un verdadero idiota al frente de Chris.

Cuando las cosas parecían volver a la calma, ambos se sentaron para continuar la cena. Sawamura comía nervioso y cuidando cada movimiento. Había algo que le estaba incomodando hace rato, y no era solo la suma de situaciones vergonzosas que le había ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás, sino un problema que traía desde que salió de la sala de huéspedes.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sawamura? ¿Tiene algo raro la comida?— era lógico pensar que Chris estaría preocupado por la cena, pues se había esmerado en prepararla y le aterraba pensar que una impureza estuviera metida entre medio de los alimentos.

—No, no se trata de eso. La cena es perfecta.— decía Sawamura revolviendo los espagueti que tenia en su tenedor. —Hoy han pasado muchas cosas, ¿no lo cree?— dijo riendo fuertemente.

—Siento que estás intentando ocultar algo.

—¿Ah? ¡No! ¡No es cierto!— exclamó a la defensiva antes de meter una gran porción de espagueti bañados en salsa dentro de su boca. Al encontrarse tan nervioso, no masticó lo suficiente antes de tragar, provocando que toda la comida se atorara en su garganta. Inmediatamente después, comenzó a toser llamando la atención de Chris, él cual se puso de pie y lo abrazó por detrás. Lo envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos y acto seguido presionó sus puños contra el ombligo de Sawamura.

Eijun había logrado tragar su inmenso bocado antes de la intervención de Chris, y las tos que ahora lo agobiaba era a causa de tener a Chris demasiado apegado a su cuerpo.

—Chris-senpai, ya estoy... bien... no es necesario que... haga eso.— Decía pausadamente mientras seguía tosiendo. Cuando Chris se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era en vano, se alejó avergonzado y fue a buscar un vaso con agua. Mientras tanto Sawamura se recostaba sobre el sillón cansado y echándose aire. Intentando recuperar la respiración para volver a la mesa. Cuando Chris volvió con el vaso en sus manos, se sentó al lado de él y notó con mayor claridad el atuendo que Sawamura había escogido para cenar. La yukata dejaba ver parte de su pecho.

—Chris-senpai, ya estoy mucho mejor...

—Eso veo.— respondió contemplando en detalle al joven lanzador. Al llegar a su rostro se percató de que las mejillas de Sawamura tenían un aspecto más saludable. Incluso se dio cuenta de que sus labios habían recuperado su color normal, aunque al fijar su vista a esa parte del rostro, también descubrió que había un poco de salsa manchando la comisura de sus labios. Con cuidado, se movió en el sillón para acercarse mas a él y luego posó su mano sobre su rostro, deslizó sin prisa su pulgar quitándole la salsa con un movimiento. Ese sutil toque que Eijun sintió en su barbilla y labios fue suficiente para alertarlo y se intentara alejar sin éxito. Chris limpió su dedo cubierto de salsa con su boca, provocando que Sawamura sintiera un fuerte calor en todo su cuerpo.

—Sen-senpai.— Chris le sonrió y se acercó mas a Sawamura con la intención de que solo se concentrara en él.

—Debes ser sincero para que te pueda ayudar, si necesitas desahogarte, puedes hacerlo aquí y ahora. El estado psicológico de los jugadores es algo que siempre debe tomarse en cuenta.

—No es nada...— respondió moviéndose hacia un lado del sillón para distanciarse de su superior. Lo que más le incomodaba era contar la verdad más que tener a Chris tan cerca. El fuerte ruido del viento parecía que iba en aumento en esos instantes. —Senpai, la cena se enfría...— dijo con la intención de desviar el tema.

—Puedo comprender que estés ansioso por empezar el torneo de otoño, eso es fácilmente controlable con un poco de meditación y ejercicios de relajación. Lo que no entiendo es que te tiene tan tenso en estos momentos. Es como si ocultaras algo...

—S-senpai, no insista.— dijo Eijun sintiéndose aún más culpable. A Chris le causaba simpatía el estado vergonzoso que mostraba Sawamura al frente de sus ojos. Cada gesto o mueca que hacía, le fascinaba, pero al mismo también se sentía preocupado al presentir que algo lo atormentaba.

—Dime, no me burlaré si eso te preocupa.— le dijo Chris sonando muy confiable y acariciándole el hombro. —Confía en mí.— añadió haciendo que Eijun lo mirara directo a los ojos y se sintiera más seguro.

—E-está bien. dijo desviando la mirada de los ojos de Chris. —Dejé mis bóxer con la ropa que metió en la lavadora, y justo ahora...

—Estás usando mi ropa interior... ¿Es eso?— interrumpió.

—No Senpai, lo que pasa es que... ¡Justo ahora ando sin nada!— confesó exaltado.

Chris se quedó serio y callado al conocer la razón de su incomodidad, hasta que de pronto, no pudo aguantar más, y sonrió sin disimulo.

—No cumplió su palabra, se está burlando de mí...— se quejó mirando hacia abajo y un poco sonrojado. Era la primera vez que veía a Chris tan alegre. Su risa era discreta pero encantadora. De alguna forma, eso lo aliviaba un poco.

—Pensé que se trataba de algo verdaderamente grave.— dijo Chris acariciando la cabeza de Eijun cerca de la oreja.

Sawamura no podía dejar de sonrojarse cuando Chris lo tocaba, y pensó que ese era el momento para avanzar un paso más. A su juicio, las indirectas se había vuelto descaradas, y no quería desaprovechar esas oportunidad que se le estaba escapando de la manos, por lo que rápidamente agarró la muñeca de su superior y lo arrastró hacia él para que su cuerpo quedara encima suyo sobre el sillón.

— ¡Chris-senpai, hágase responsable!— dijo Eijun más avergonzado que nunca, pero con una gran determinación en su mirada.

—Sa-sawamura...— tartamudeó Chris al sentirse intimidado, pues Eijun parecía hablar muy en serio.

—Enséñeme algún truco para liberar la tensión, ¡por favor!— le exigió nuevamente. La espera se volvió eterna para el joven pitcher.

Chris estaba entre la espada y la pared, sin embargo, una parte de él, también quería seguir avanzando en la relación. Durante todo ese momento, Sawamura no despegó su vista de los ojos de su superior. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca del otro.

—Bien.— interrumpió el silencio con una respuesta en voz baja y desviando la mirada. Por alguna razón, no se oponía a ser sometido por alguien más joven que él. —Empecemos por tus hombros, justo ahora, los veo muy tensos, hay que trabajar esa zona...

Sawamura apoyó su espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón para corregir su postura, luego acercó su cuerpo a Takigawa y al hacer esto, su semblante se volvió más dócil. Además su respiración era mucho más profunda después de oír las instrucciones de su superior. Chris lo había tomado de los hombros y había empezado a masajearlos por encima de la tela.

—Sería mejor si mete sus manos debajo de la ropa...— sugirió Sawamura en voz baja.

Chris consideró esta sugerencia como una ligera provocación, por lo que no dudó en deslizar la yukata por los hombros para dejar al descubierto la mitad del torso de Sawamura. El joven lanzador entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió, dando a entender que esa acción le causaba placer. Chris por su parte, tocaba la morena piel de su aprendiz con más confianza. Sus manos bajaron por el pecho dando una vuelta por la espalda hasta detenerse en la cintura donde comenzó a pellizcar suavemente esa zona. Sawamura mordió su labio inferior y meneó ligeramente sus caderas al sentir el intenso tacto que Takigawa le provocaba en su piel, provocando además que la yukata siguiera deslizándose hacia abajo hasta quedar justo en la altura de sus caderas.

—Senpai...— murmuró el menor al sentir un fuerte escalofrío en su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que sus pies se tensaban. Chris masajeaba con sus pulgares el vientre sin soltarlo de la cintura. —Esto no está resultando, me siento más ansioso que antes...— su expresión se había vuelto más irresistible para Chris. Este subió nuevamente sus manos hacia los pectorales y se quedó allí para continuar con sus masajes. Al mismo tiempo podía sentir que los latidos de Sawamura se volvían más rápidos.

—No creo que ansiedad sea la palabra más apropiada...— dijo acomodándolo sobre el sillón para quedar encima de su cuerpo. Posó sus labios primeramente en el cuello de Sawamura y luego comenzó besarlo despacio en tanto con sus manos acariciaba los tonificados brazos del menor.

Eijun trago saliva al encontrarse en esa situación con su superior. En ningún momento puso resistencia, y claramente era una señal para entregarse a Chris. El latido de su corazón se aceleraba cuando los labios de Takigawa humedecían su piel con suaves besos, y su respiración se interrumpía por los continuos gemidos causado por la excitación.

A la luz de la chimenea y la sutil iluminación de la habitación contigua, ambos acercaron su rostro y se besaron por primera vez, sintiendo la esencia de los labios del otro. Una sensación que se volvía cada vez más adictiva al profundizar aquel beso. Chris se alejó solo para observar el rostro de Sawamura. Se sentía flechado con la determinación y viveza que transmitía los ojos del joven pitcher. Pero en ese momento, lo que más le encantaba, era la dulzura de su mirada.

—Eijun-kun...— dijo Chris llamando la atención del menor y metiendo sus brazos en el pequeño espacio que habían entre la espalda del menor y el sillón. —Tomaré toda la responsabilidad.

Tras decir esas palabras ambos continuaron besándose en medio de la tormenta. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que el tifón se encontraba en su punto más alto unos minutos antes de su encuentro. Incluso se fue intensificando a medida de que su contacto se hacia más cercano. Parecía que su encuentro era parte de un suceso natural.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
